Manganese nodules have been found on both ocean floors and in fresh water. These nodules have been noted as a valuable mineral resource of the future. Many investigations have been made on the mining of these nodules and the extraction of valuable minerals therefrom. These manganese nodules generally certain 30 kinds of metals or more, in the form of oxides or hydroxides. The principal metallic components are primarily manganese and iron, although silicas are present in significant amounts. Manganese nodules have been found suitable for use as oxidation catalysts in converting carbon monoxide to carbon dioxide. (P. B. Weisz, Journal of Catalysis, 10, 407-408 (1968)). They have been utilized as catalysts for the decomposition of isopropyl alcohol (Matsuo et al, Journal of Catalysis, 54, 446-449 (1978)). In this reference isopropyl alcohol is converted to acetone, carbon dioxide and water. Chang et al (Ind. Eng. Chem., Process Des. Dev., Vol. 15, No. 1, 166-164 (1976)) illustrates a use of manganese nodules for the demetalation of petroleum residues. Manganese nodules have also been noted to carry out the reduction of nitric oxide with ammonia (Wuu et al, Atmos. Environ., 6, 303 (1972)).
Formaldehyde is a chemical used extensively as a reagent, preservative, embalming agent, antiseptic and deodorant and industrially, in large quantities in the synthesis of many substances such as plastics. A process that would convert a readily available syngas chemical such as dimethyl ether to a more valuable substance like formaldehyde could be of commercial interest. Known commercial catalysts for converting dimethyl ether to formaldehyde are stannic phosphate (V. D. Mezhov, M. M. Levkovich & G. M. Sychera, U.S.S.R. Pat. No. 294465, "Method of Production of Formaldehyde", Nov. 1, 1977) and tungstic acid (H. Tadenuma, T. Murakami and H. Mitsushima, U.S. Pat. No. 3,655,771, "Process for Producing Formaldehyde", Apr. 11, 1972).